


Ritornare da te

by Raachi



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sweet/Hot, hak submits to yona
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Dopo giorni in cui lui era stato via con Kija – giorni in cui lei si era preoccupata terribilmente, giorni in cui aveva dovuto soffocare l’insensata paura di non vederlo tornare ed era stata un fascio di nervi per tutto il tempo –, Yona voleva soltanto cercare riparo tra le sue braccia e amore nelle sue carezze e nei suoi baci.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Kudos: 7
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Ritornare da te

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa del P0rn Fest #14 su LandeDiFandom.  
>  **Prompt:** AKATSUKI NO YONA | YONA OF THE DAWN, Hak/Yona, Fedeltà  
>  **Note:** Per chi ha già avuto modo di leggere [Safe to fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715429), troverà qualche somiglianza. Buona lettura ♥

Hak era strano.

Yona se ne accorse subito. Insomma, gli era praticamente saltata addosso non appena avevano messo piede nella tenda e lui, certo, aveva risposto alla sua foga, al suo bacio, ma soltanto dopo. Era stata lei a prendere l’iniziativa e lui l’aveva semplicemente assecondata.

Aveva atteso, trepidante, di nuovo la sua bocca e le sue mani a vagare lungo il proprio corpo, ma… Hak era rimasto immobile, con lo sguardo lontano, seppur rivolto a lei, perso in chissà quali riflessioni.

Dopo giorni in cui lui era stato via con Kija – giorni in cui lei si era preoccupata terribilmente, giorni in cui aveva dovuto soffocare l’insensata paura di non vederlo tornare ed era stata un fascio di nervi per tutto il tempo –, Yona voleva soltanto cercare riparo tra le sue braccia e amore nelle sue carezze e nei suoi baci.

La principessa si chiese se fosse stata la sola a soffrirne, o se fosse stata troppo sciocca a stare in pensiero per una missione di poco conto, sebbene sapesse quanto le apparenze potessero spesso ingannare. Eppure, non riusciva a credere di non essergli mancata almeno un pochino. Era inconcepibile, impossibile. Non sarebbe stato da Hak.

Per questo, decise di non perdersi d’animo ma afferrò i suoi indumenti perché le proprie intenzioni gli fossero chiare. Arrossendo di vergogna e frustrazione, li strattonò affinché l’aiutasse, affinché li levasse d’impiccio e… Hak, finalmente, le sorrise come ad invitarla a fare qualcosa, ma cosa?

Yona allentò la presa, senza tuttavia allontanarsi da lui – no, non l’avrebbe fatto neppure sotto tortura –, e si umettò le labbra, nervosa.

«Hak?» Tentò.

Questa volta, la principessa ottenne lo sfregamento delle nocche della sua mano contro la guancia rossa. Ne fu rincuorata e, tuttavia, ancora non era abbastanza. Hak non approfondì il gesto, non tornò a baciarla, non prese a slacciarle il vestito, o ad alzarle la gonna, o… _Cosa stava pensando?!_

«Voi siete la mia preziosa principessa» mormorò lui, posando le labbra sulla sua fronte. «Farei qualunque cosa per voi».

Yona, allora, notò il luccichio nelle profondità marine dei suoi occhi, come vi fosse nascosto un tesoro dall’inestimabile valore, uno di quelli dei racconti di Jae-Ha – Hak lo rimproverava sempre dicendo che non erano veri, che al Drago Verde piaceva inventare storie per mettersi in mostra, ma a lei piacevano. Lo interpretò come divertimento, quel sincero divertimento che il dovere e la fedeltà a lei mascheravano; anche da piccoli Hak era sempre stato il più responsabile e ligio al compito che gli era stato assegnato dal defunto re Il. Poche volte si permetteva di distendersi.

Ma lo faceva sempre con lei.

«Allora baciami» mormorò. Provò a fare come sapeva di poter suscitare una reazione in lui: ordinò con quel tono imperioso che apparteneva a una ragazzina viziata che non era più.

E funzionò. Funzionò meglio di quanto avesse previsto.

Hak si abbassò, coprendole la bocca con la propria, esplorandola delicatamente e lentamente, e la lasciò a corto di fiato, con il volto in fiamme e il cuore che batteva forsennato. Quando si separò da lei per lasciarla respirare, Yona non ci pensò due volte.

Lo acciuffò dalla veste, tirando con forza, e sussurrò autoritaria: «Ancora».

Lui non si fece attendere.

 _Oh, sì_ , esultò la principessa. Finalmente. Finalmente Hak prese ad assaporarla con la lingua, succhiandole le labbra come se fosse la prima volta, come se in quei giorni in cui erano stati lontani non avesse pensato ad altro.

Yona allacciò le braccia al suo collo, spingendolo giù, tra le lenzuola, contro il proprio corpo. Hak la accompagnò, stando attento a non farle male, e aspettò.

«Spogliami, Hak. Toccami» ansimò lei, persa. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, mentre arrossiva all’inverosimile per la facilità con cui aveva parlato, comandato, pretendendo che lui eseguisse.

Ma, di nuovo, ebbe ragione.

Hak sciolse il nodo della cintura del suo abito, fece scivolare la parte superiore giù dalle sue spalle, scoprendole il petto, e, quando il tessuto le si raccolse in vita, lo cacciò via.

Yona rabbrividì e ci pensarono le sue mani a riscaldarla, accarezzandole il viso, il collo, le spalle e le braccia. La veneravano, come i suoi occhi attenti che coglievano ogni espressione del viso, ogni formicolio della pelle, ogni respiro tremulo.

Così, era questo? Era questo che intendeva? Questo significava essere la sua principessa? Che qualsiasi cosa gli avesse ordinato, lui l’avrebbe eseguita?

Non era sicura che le piacesse. Certamente, era stata cresciuta in un palazzo brulicante di persone che si prodigavano per soddisfare ogni suo capriccio, ma Hak… Con Hak era diverso, si conoscevano sin da bambini e, anche se un tempo era stata più frivola e spensierata, non aveva mai voluto davvero comandarlo a bacchetta; seppure, in qualche modo, nel loro strano modo, lui l’avesse sempre accontentata.

Hak era il suo Hak.

Gli ordini, quelli veri, quelli seri, servivano soltanto in caso di necessità, quando era disperata o confusa, oppure quando sapeva che sarebbe stato l’unico modo per saperlo in salvo e proteggere entrambi. Oltre a ciò, non era più la principessa del regno di Koka e, a maggior ragione, quel tipo di rapporto tra loro era del tutto inappropriato.

Lo sapeva. Lo sapeva bene. Soltanto che, se allora avesse perso anche quello, così come suo padre, non sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti.

In quel momento, al contrario, c’era qualcosa di intrigante. Qualcosa che le bruciava dentro, qualcosa di lascivo e peccaminoso nell’avere la totale obbedienza e fedeltà di Hak.

E, sebbene si sentisse meschina, il proprio corpo sapeva cosa voleva: perché non assecondarlo?

Yona condusse le mani di Hak sui seni e mugolò quando lui li strinse, li massaggiò e ne tirò le punte turgide.

«Perché?» gli chiese, travolta dalle sensazioni. Voleva davvero capire, voleva davvero scoprire cosa stesse pensando. Quale fosse il motivo che lo spingeva a consegnarsi così a lei, come se fosse l’unica e sola padrona del suo cuore, della sua anima e del suo corpo. Lui le era dedito, in quanto sua guardia del corpo ed anche per il sentimento intenso e incondizionato che nutriva per lei, che lei ricambiava in egual misura.

Per il sincero affetto che li aveva sempre legati, non comprendeva come Hak potesse desiderare che lei si imponesse così su di lui.

Hak le prese una mano e le baciò il dorso con galanteria. «Avete sentito la mia mancanza?»

Yona aggrottò la fronte, confusa per il cambio di argomento, ma confermò.

«Vi siete sentita sola?» continuò lui e le sembrò di percepire una sfumatura maliziosa.

«Sì, ma adesso sei tornato» rispose lei piano, sopraffatta dal sollievo. «Tornerai sempre da me».

Anche se non l’aveva formulato come una domanda, Hak annuì con un cenno. «Non tradirei mai la vostra fiducia».

Era così, allora. Era perché aveva fiducia in lei che avrebbe accontentato ogni sua disposizione. Perché si fidava di lei non avrebbe mai lasciato il suo fianco.

Yona trasse un profondo respiro, quieta, e gli sorrise teneramente. Racchiuse il suo volto tra i palmi e portò nuovamente le loro bocche a scontarsi. Mentre si rincorrevano in una gara a chi riusciva a lasciare l’altro senza respiro o a strappargli più ansiti, immerse le dita tra i suoi capelli e scivolò più sotto, incontrando il colletto della sua veste.

«Toglila» mugugnò contro le sue labbra, tirando il tessuto con smania. «Toglila, Hak».

Tuttavia, aveva omesso di specificare di farlo senza che si allontanasse da lei e, così, protestò quando accadde. Certo, desiderava sentire il calore della sua pelle e come essa sfregasse deliziosamente contro la propria, ma non a scapito dei suoi fantastici baci.

Avrebbe fatto meglio a stare zitta, si disse, e a svolgere lei stessa quel compito piuttosto che adattarsi così velocemente a quella nuova situazione.

Ma quando lo vide a torso nudo si rimangiò tutto. Aveva avuto un’idea meravigliosa. Hak era meraviglioso e lei doveva essere proprio impazzita se già immaginava di accarezzare i suoi muscoli e…

«Anche i pantaloni» le scappò di bocca, prima di riuscire a frenarsi. Si morse la lingua, ma ormai non poteva tornare indietro.

Ecco, _quello_. Quello era decisamente troppo. Aveva passato il limite della decenza, eppure non le importò, e, sebbene fosse sconcertata dalla propria audacia, si godette lo spettacolo di lui che si spogliava per lei.

Hak, notò Yona e le mancò un battito, era visibilmente eccitato, molto eccitato, e lei trattenne a stento un gemito, sfregando tra loro le cosce alla ricerca di sollievo.

Fosse stato un altro momento, un momento in cui non erano da soli, nudi sopra quella sorta di letto e impazienti di unirsi, allora Hak avrebbe colto l’occasione per prenderla in giro, divertito e, al contempo, compiaciuto nel suscitarle tale brama. Invece, ebbe l’effetto di incendiargli il sangue minando la propria, inesauribile, pazienza. Per fortuna, ne aveva in abbondanza: era stato un Generale e aveva trascorso anni ad ignorare i sentimenti che provava per lei, limitandosi a farle da guardia del corpo. Quello era un minimo prezzo da pagare pur di sentire la sua dolce voce esprimere ciò che lei desiderava da lui.

Concluse di denudarsi e la scoprì a spiarlo con quell’innocente curiosità che la caratterizzava.

La principessa aprì le braccia verso di lui. «Torna qui da me, Hak».

Oh, quello era in assoluto il suo ordine preferito.

Le scivolò accanto, ma lei scosse la testa. «No. Come prima. Sopra» dispose e lui la scavalcò, ingabbiandola. Ancora, la sua principessa non era paga, anche se gli stava sorridendo dolcemente, e aveva un altro comando: «Non ti ho detto di fermarti». La malizia che lesse nelle sue iridi viola e sulle sue labbra gonfie, lo rapì e la ricambiò con tutto l’amore che stava esplodendo dentro al proprio petto.

La invitò a inclinare la testa indietro per scoprire il collo e, poiché lei non aveva specificato altro, la sfiorò in punta di polpastrelli, delicato e accorto, stuzzicandola. Tracciò una linea dal suo mento dritta fino all’ombelico, passando attraverso il solco tra i seni ma senza soffermarsi.

Certo che aveva sentito la sua mancanza.

Moltissimo.

Le era mancata la sua pelle sottile, nivea, setosa, e accarezzò con devozione i piccoli segni, frastagliati e scuri, che incontrò, quelli che la rendevano una piccola e temibile guerriera. Allargò il palmo sul suo ventre caldo e la sentì trattenere il respiro.

Hak alzò gli occhi sul suo viso e la sorprese combattuta, i denti a mordere il labbro inferiore. Così, decise di darle un piccolo sprone e le avvolse con la mano la parte superiore di una coscia, vicino all’attaccatura con il bacino. Con il pollice disegnò piccoli cerchi all’interno, sulla pelle che era ancora più liscia e calda di qualunque altro posto.

Yona serrò le palpebre e le gambe, bloccandolo, e si lamentò per i suoi sfioramenti che non arrivavano dove anelava, fermandosi sempre più sotto, ma lì, proprio lì, eppure ancora troppo lontano. Ognuno andava a riempire un vaso ricolmo che, alla fine, traboccò.

«Più su» singhiozzò. «Hak, più su!»

Non ci fu bisogno d’altro e le sue carezze si spostarono lambendola piano, coccolandole ogni petalo del fiore e il piccolo bocciolo che era nascosto all’interno.

«Più forte» disse, poi, e i suoi tocchi si intensificarono, i suoi polpastrelli ruvidi sfregarono e trovarono l’accesso che, tuttavia, non valicò.

Yona sibilò, stringendo i denti per quella lenta tortura. Eppure, sarebbe servito poco, pochissimo.

Eppure, era comunque bellissimo.

Hak era suo, suo.

_Suo._

A quel punto, la mente divenne bianca e bandì ogni altra cosa, eccetto il nome di lui. Da lontano, le sembrò di pronunciare qualcosa, qualcosa che non aveva alcun senso logico ma Hak sembrò capire.

Hak capiva sempre.

Yona riuscì a reggere l’assalto dell’orgasmo soltanto artigliando le sue braccia. Si ritrovò con le cosce tremanti, che ancora gli impedivano di allontanare la mano da quel posto meraviglioso – non che lui volesse –, e con i muscoli interni a serrarsi sul vuoto.

Hak assaporò ogni istante e solo quando la sentì rilassarsi sgusciò fuori dalla sua stretta. Si allungò sopra di lei, affondandole il naso tra i capelli e una mano dietro la sua nuca, cingendola con il braccio libero dalla vita, abbracciandola tutta.

«Anche voi mi siete mancata, principessa» le confidò, respirando il suo odore a pieni polmoni. Amava le note delicate di lei che diventavano più speziate quando facevano l’amore.

Il suo profumo l’avrebbe accompagnato ovunque, indicandogli sempre la strada per ritornare da lei.


End file.
